Random Kingdom Talkshow season four
by we are anonymous we are legion
Summary: i deleted the original cuz i had only remembered it was in script after the first three reviews reminded me. so i deleted the story and rewrote the story in standard format. pain in the neck to do it though. on hiatus


~a/n~ I never actually thought I would be doing this, but I am bringing back the Random kingdom talk show series…never thought that would happen…the reason I stopped in the first place was lack of reviews, but I have decided to try again… Shiro, Hanabi, Anzu, Allessa, break out the old machine…cuz we are BACK! ~end of a/n~

The set for the old talkshow is having the lights off. The Random King (me), Shiro, Hanabi (from naruto shippuuden), Anzu, and Allessa (from Silent hill) walk in. the KingofRandomness flips a switch, and the lights turn on.

The set has a strange machine with a lever that says "pull lever to begin talkshow", plus a pair of rather LARGE cages, one marked "Fangirls", the other: "Fanboys". The Random King snaps his fingers and instantly the two cages are filled. KingofRandomness speaks first. "you know…I never thought I would actually use this set again…but it seems I need to get more people to read my stories, mainly cuz of lack of traffic…" he turns toward Shiro and says: "start the 'machine'." Shiro turns toward Hanabi and repeats the king's saying of "start the machine." Hanabi turns toward Allessa and repeats Shiro. Allessa: turns toward Anzu (she had things explained to her before the start of this fic) and yells "START THE MACHINE!" Anzu, who is grinning, yanks down the lever on the strange device

(Zendikar)

Sorin Markov is helping Jace Belerin and Chandra Nalaar fight the Eldrazi…

-zap-

(Destiny Islands)

The characters of Kingdom Hearts are lined up for a picture to be taken

-zap-

The peoples of Final Fantasy VII, X, X-2, and XII are at a party so big it broke the fourth wall

-zap-

(USA)

The Naruto characters (except Hanabi) are all at the "Pumpkin Chunkin' " tournament in Delaware, USA (for those of you who don't know what Pumpkin chunkin' is, it is a competition to see who can launch pumpkins the farthest, and is divided into the following categories: torsion, catapult, air cannon, "man powered", and…something else I cant remember what the fifth one was called…)

-zap-

(the Death Note characters are also lined up for a picture, though this one is more epic.)

-zap-

(Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Wario, and a few goombas are doing that "stare down" thing

-zap-

(Hyrule)

All the LoZ characters are prepairing for a pictograph, but Tingle is not in it cuz he is the one taking the picture

-zap-

(the world of Pokemon (the manga))

The dex users, are lined up with their pokemon out, as well as Lance, Prof. Oak, Prof. Birch, and all other Pokemon Professors, ready for a picture…

-zap-

-zap-

(a galaxy far, far away)

All the star wars characters are lined up for the Movie theater to open, the film featured is "Jaws".

-zap-

(feudal Japan)

All the Inuyasha characters are at a wedding celebration just as big as the final fantasy characters' party. And the bride and groom are Inuyasha and Kagome!

-zap-

(the World (R2) all the characters of ./hack/:GU are playing virtual poker, a new feature added recently.

-zap-

(Devil May Cry)

Dante, Virgil, Lady, Arkham, Trish, Mundus, Nero, Kyrie, Lucia, Sparda, Eva, Sanctus, Agnus, and that crackpot guy in the white suit from DMC2 are lined up for a picture, though this one is just plain odd…

-zap-

(back at the set)

the King of Randomness takes out a pocket watch and opens it and says: "based on passed experiences, they will be here in three…two…one…"

-zap-

All the characters featured in this chapter appear on the set. The Random King closes the watch and puts it away.

Cloud (from final fantasy VII) looks around, confused "why does all this looks familiar?" he says. then he sees the host five and the two fanpeople cages. "oh no… not again…"

the Random King takes out a mic. "that's right you guessed it the Random Kingdom Talk Show is BAACK!"

Sephiroth, scared out of his wits and in disbeleif, says "i-impossible! The show was c-canceled! Discontinued."

the Random King replies. "that is what I thought too, until I decided to bring it back! And to make sure none of you leave…- snaps fingers and plasma walls appear enclosing the set and the machine in a second set of walls.\- oh and for any pyromancers out there, don't bother trying to nullify the walls these are pure plasma not fire. You would just end up thinking that even Hell is colder than those walls, and you would be disintegrated trying to touch them. –turns to the audience- now for those of you who are new to the RKTS series, I will explain the rules. You, the readers, when reviewing the chapter that was added most recently, have the option to ask the characters any questions and/or dare them to do anything, so long as it is appropriate to the story's rating, but you cannot dare the hosts, i.e. me, Shiro, Anzu, Hanabi, or Allessa. The questions and dares will be read to the vic- - I mean guests in the next chapter as in the one after the most recent one. "Sounds simple, but why the fan cages?" you ask? Well you see, if a character refuses to do a dare or answer a question, he or she must lock him/herself in the cage of their choice, until the next chapter, where they are automatically released, but a special barrier keeps the fanpeople from escaping their respective cages. Now…shall we begin?"

~a/n~ I know the first a/n and the opening lines seem a bit redundant, but still… read and review! Oh and the minimum number of reviews i am hoping to get for this chappy is five. And also the chapters will be posted once every two – three weeks. And as I said before…read and review! ~end of a/n~


End file.
